Damaged
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: My first songfic! Set to 'Damaged' by TLC. No, I don't listen to them. I basicly rewrote my TSS oneshot to be VQ. Not rewrote exactly, but it's similar. God, this summary sucks. Please RR....


**_                                                      ~BE WARNED: SPOILERS!~_**
    
    Okay. I've written another A Series of Unfortunate Events one shot about Violet and Quigley on the slope in book ten. This one is more V/Q, and my other one was more V/D. Besides that they're nearly identical. 
    
    It's to the song _Damaged_, by TLC, from their CD _3D_. You can listen to it by copying this link into your browser:
    
    Browser. Funny word. Okay,...remember—SPOILERS. Duh, though.
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes_**
    
    **_Don't always say, what's on my mind_**
    
    **_You know that I've been hurt, by some guy_**
    
    **_But I don't wanna mess up this time_**
    
    ****
    
                   "Violet?"
    
                   Violet Baudelaire jerked her head at the sound of a familiar voice. Duncan? No, Duncan was gone. He would always be gone. Oh yeah. Quigley. She was sitting on a ledge, talking to Quigley. He was who had spoken.
    
                   "Yes?"
    
                   "Are you okay?" He sounded concerned. So sweet. But sweetness could be false, she knew that.
    
                   She knew too much.
    
    ****
    
    **_And I really really really care_**
    
    **_And I really really really want you_**
    
    **_And I think I'm kinda scared_**
    
    **_Cos I don't want to lose you_**
    
    **_If you really really really care_**
    
    **_Then maybe you can hang through_**
    
    **_I hope you understand_**
    
    **_It's nothing to you_**
    
    ****
    
                   Everything had been so perfect. It was ideal. Violet and Duncan. The perfect couple. But then Duncan disappeared.
    
                   Everything was always disappearing on her. Her home, when it had burned down. Her trust of adults, thanks to the disturbing turn of events her life had taken. Her enjoyment of life...everything seemed _gone_. Empty.
    
                   Except, Except for the boy sitting across from her, who was looking at her with eyes far more _full_ than _empty_. _Full_ of emotion. _Full_ of caring—could it be love? 
    
                   No. Love was always empty. She knew that, more than anyone.
    
    ****
    
    **_My heart's at a low_**
    
    **_I'm so much to manage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that_**
    
    **_I've been damaged_**
    
    **_I'm falling in love_**
    
    **_There's one disadvantage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that I've been damaged_**
    
    ****
    
                   He seemed so perfect, so sweet. So gentle and compassionate. But compassion was often a lie, she knew that more than anyone. And what help was love when death was near? It didn't do anything, wasn't worth anything when the end came...
    
                   "Quigley?"  
    
                   "Yes?"
    
                   "Can I see your ankle?" It sounded stupid. Sounded delusional. He would realize now, that he didn't love her, she knew. Hoped? Or convinced herself?
    
                   But he just gave her a puzzled smile and lifted the leg of his pants. He had such a perfect ankle. No blemishes. She felt foolish, but all the same she asked to see the other.
    
                   Both blank.
    
                   She felt dumb. How could she explain this? Hmm...He had sexy ankles. Nioce ankles. She had never seen sexy ankles before, but his defiantly were sexy. Sexy ankles. It sounded funny. Her own ankles were knobby. Ugly. Not hot, like his.
    
                   Hot ankles. Weird...
    
    **_I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find_**
    
    **_Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine_**
    
    **_I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through_**
    
    **_Don't know what you got yourself into_**
    
    ****
    
                   "Sorry," she said quickly. "Just—" no, she couldn't tell him. "Sorry."
    
                   He rolled his pants back down. "Whatever you ask for..."
    
                   Did he mean it?! No...love never told the truth. Love wasn't true. It was just a fairy tale, just a lie to keep people thinking they were safe in bed at night...but people were never safe, were they? No, they certainly weren't....
    
                   He turned his face up from his ankles. "Violet," he said. She loved the way he said her name. Like it was something exquisite, something special. Like he was blessed to say her name. But no. Her name, nothing about her really, wasn't special. She was cursed. And if he loved her, he would cursed, too.
    
                   "Violet." He sounded serious. Oh no! What had happened?
    
                   "Violet." He'd said her name three times now. "I've never said this to a girl before...or a boy actually...I'm sorry if I sound silly, but I...I lov—"
    
    **_And I really really really care (And I care about you so much)_**
    
    **_And I really really really want you (I really do want you)_**
    
    **_And I think I'm kinda scared (But I'm scared with every touch)_**
    
    **_Cos I don't want to lose you (Cos I don't want to lose you)_**
    
    **_If you really really really care (If you care for me like you say)_**
    
    **_Then maybe you can hang through (Then maybe you can hang through)_**
    
    **_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_**
    
    **_It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you, you)_**
    
    ****
    
                   He couldn't say it. He didn't know how awful it was, he didn't see the lie fluttering out of his mouth, like a butterfly. Well, it appeared delicate like a butterfly. But love was painful. It was really a dragon, to burn her heart and leave on y ashes.
    
                   She leaned forward and kissed his lips hard, trying to block the sound. First he was a bit awkward, but he started kissing her back. He was confused, however, not passionate. Eventually, he drew back. "Violet, what I was saying was.... I'm in lo—"
    
    **_My heart's at a low (low)_**
    
    **_I'm so much to manage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that (I think you should know)_**
    
    **_I've been damaged_**
    
    **_I'm falling in love (I'm falling in love)_**
    
    **_There's one disadvantage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that I've been damaged (I think you should know that)_**
    
    ****
    
                   She used all her power to kiss him, focused her mind on kissing him. Not the huge lie of love, it hurt to even think about that. She concentrated on the snow that fell into his disheveled hair. She concentrated on the perplexed look in his eyes, on how he eventually gave in and kissed her back as hard as she was kissing him. She concentrated on everything.
    
                   Except for that awful word he was about to say.
    
    **_My heart's at a low_**
    
    **_I'm so much to manage (I'm so much to manage)_**
    
    **_I think you should know that (I think you should know that)_**
    
    **_I've been damaged (I've been damaged)_**
    
    **_I'm falling in love (I love you so)_**
    
    **_There's one disadvantage (I love you so)_**
    
    **_I think you should know that I've been damaged_**
    
    ****
    
                   "Violet..." he mumbled, the words buzzing on her lips. "Violet."
    
                   He leaned further back, but she desperately followed him. He turned his head sharply, and their contact broke. "Violet!"
    
                   How could one word, her name, actually, convey so many things? He was hurt...confused...his tone was somewhat harsh, but still gentle and caring...so confusing....
    
                   "Violet," he said again. Would he ever stop saying her name? It drove her crazy. But she couldn't be crazy. She had to stay sane. For Klaus and Sunny's sake, she couldn't go crazy.
    
                   Was she crazy?
    
                   "Do you think our relationship will work out? Are you really willing to go through with this?"
    
                   It was her chance.
    
    **_And I really really really want you_**
    
    **_And I think I'm kinda scared_**
    
    **_Cos I don't want to lose you_**
    
    **_If you really really really care_**
    
    **_Then maybe you can hang through_**
    
    **_I hope you understand_**
    
    **_It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you)_**
    
                   Her chance to somehow put her emotions into words. To tell him how wrong he was, how much love hurt. To tell him how she felt like she was about to leap off a cliff, as though what she said next would determine if he were there to catch her, or if she was just going to plummet off into nothingness.
    
                   Could she trust him? She had vowed not to let herself fall like this...but she was taking the plunge now. Should she end it? Yes, love hurt, but would she be able to go through with it? For him?
    
                   She suddenly knew what she had to do.
    
    ****
    
    **_My heart's at a low_**
    
    **_I'm so much to manage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that (Ooh I think you should know I've been damaged)_**
    
    **_I've been damaged (I've been damaged baby)_**
    
    **_I'm falling in love (Falling in love with you baby, yeah)_**
    
    **_There's one disadvantage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that I've been damaged _**
    
    ****
    
                   "I love you, too."
    
    **_My heart's at a low_**
    
    **_I'm so much to manage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that_**
    
    **_I've been damaged_**
    
    **_I'm falling in love_**
    
    **_There's one disadvantage_**
    
    **_I think you should know that I've been damaged_****__**

******__**


End file.
